What She Needs
by AJ Freas
Summary: It's a lovely summer evening, but the war is coming and the trio will be leaving. She needs comfort and someone to care. He wants to be whatever she needs, but can he? (Pre Deathly Hallows)


**Summary**: It's a lovely summer evening, but the war is coming and the trio will be leaving. She needs comfort and someone to care. He wants to be whatever she needs, but can he?

* * *

**What She Needs**

Hermione sat on the front porch with her legs pulled close, arms wrapped around them tightly and her chin resting on her left knee. She was looking up at the stars in the inky sky, rocking gently as if she hadn't a care in the world. But anyone that knew Hermione knew that scene I was watching was anything but serene.

The war was coming, lurking over the horizon kept at bay by magical wards. Harry wasn't going back to Hogwarts for his final year and everyone knew his two best friends - Ron and Hermione - would follow him.

Mum was beside herself with worry. She had too many things going on at the moment and the poor woman was frazzled: with the trio ready to run off to do some task for Dumbledore - order business - that they won't tell anyone about, Bill and Fleur's wedding in two days and, lest we forget, the aforementioned war.

I watched Hermione for a while. The way the moonlight gave her tan skin an almost ethereal glow. Her hair was full of long thick curls, begging to be touched, pulled and fingers to run through, maybe tug on a curl.

I thought about leaving her in peace, but the sight of her just pulled at my gut and I couldn't walk away. We've never been close friends, friendly yes, had a fair few laughs definitely but close? Not even remotely. Still, I could tell she needed someone and as luck would have it, I was the one who noticed.

The front door squeaked, but only if you didn't lift while you opened it. I didn't want to scare Hermione, so I allowed it to squeak. I saw her stiffen, so I know she heard me. I closed the door, sat down beside her and looked up at the stars with her. I sat close enough to talk, but not too close to make her uncomfortable.

We didn't talk. We just sat. I noticed her relax, I noticed she turned her head and laid her cheek on her knee to look my way. But I still didn't talk. I simply waited. This was her time and I would be here for her. I don't know how long we sat there before she finally spoke, but she did eventually open up to me. "I did something and I'm scared."

I gave her a small nod to let her know I was listening, but what she said to me… well, I wasn't ready for it. "I Obliviated my parents and made them forget they had a daughter. Then Confunded them in order to plant the idea that they wanted to move to Australia. I did it to keep them safe while I'm gone."

I was stunned. I'd have never in a million years thought to do such a thing to my parents. But my parents weren't Muggles. My parents weren't helpless against wizards and witches. Hermione did what she thought was best for them, for their safety and I said the only thing I could think to say and still be perfectly honest with her. "You did what you thought was best for them. You're a right better person than I am. I don't think I could be that selfless."

Her breath hitched before the sob escaped and she leaned against me. Just as I thought, she needed a friend, a shoulder and I was more than willing to be what she needed me to be. My arm went around her shoulder as casually as I could manage and I pulled her close to my side offering what comfort I could. I didn't expect her to crawl onto my lap and I wasn't about to object.

I adjusted her on my lap and she buried her face into my chest clinging to my shirt with both hands. I tried desperately not to get too excited. This was about her comfort, not me. She didn't know I fancied her. She didn't need to know. I casually wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on hers holding her close. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla. I buried my nose in her hair. I couldn't get enough of her scent.

Without thought, I rubbed her back and just let her cry. My shirt front was wet, but I didn't mind. It would dry eventually besides there's always drying charms. When her tears eased, I asked her about the second half of her earlier statement, "What are you afraid of? Besides the war, running off into the unknown with your two best mates and sending your parents off to another country?"

Hermione snorted. It wasn't ladylike, but it was endearing. I rather liked that this girl - young woman - in my arms wasn't afraid to be herself. If that meant snorting then by all that's magic, this girl would snort. She swiped at her eyes, laid her cheek against my chest and I rested my chin on her head, "All of those things. I'm afraid that even with all the preparing and researching I've done, none of it will matter. It won't make a difference."

"It already has."

"Hmm?"

"The boys are lost without you. You're the mature one, the one to hold them together. Not fair to you really, but we all have strengths and weaknesses. Ron is like a loyal lap dog to be led around. He wags his tail when he's happy to see you and licks your face in thanks." I could feel her shaking with her giggles. I couldn't stop now. I needed to make her happy again. "Harry - while the smallest man-boy in history - is the pack leader, the wolf, the Alpha. He barks and Ron follows. You on the other hand, you are their trainer; the smart one with the whip, in leathers, holding their leash. You point them in the right direction and off they run to do your bidding."

"Given this much thought, have you?"

"Nope, not a bit. Made it up on the fly. Except you in leathers with a whip; maybe not a whip, unless you're into that sort of thing. That's something to think on. I'm willing to experiment."

I could feel her laughing again and I grinned, until her nose ran along my jaw followed by her lips. Hermione planted a soft kiss in my neck below my ear and things got interesting very quickly. Suddenly our dynamics shifted from comfort, to playful to… something entirely different.

Against my wishes, my body responded immediately. Without permission from my muddled brain and my racing heart, my lips crashed into hers. It was fast, hot, tongue, lips and teeth, passion and urgency, desperation and need.

Hermione shifted on my lap again and a moan was torn from my very soul, "Hermione."

"Please." I wanted nothing more than to please her. Her hips met mine and I swear I didn't remember her moving to straddle me.

My lips found hers and it was the sweetest kiss I've had in years. Her lips were soft, tasted a hint of vanilla and that wicked tongue danced with mine in harmony until we were both panting, desperate for air. One had found its way under her blouse. She was as soft as silk as my fingers slipped up and down her spine. My other hand slid up her thigh urging her closer still.

Dragging my lips from hers, I pressed my forehead against hers. "Merlin, woman, I want you."

I moaned again, I couldn't stop. Her hands went under my shirt, touching my skin across my back, along my sides and that tongue of hers on my skin, those teeth nibbling at my ear.

This is Hermione, Ron's best friend. The girl I've fancied for the past two years. And we're sitting on the front porch of the Burrow. Bollocks. "We can't."

"Fred, please. Please, Fred, please."

"We are on the front porch of my parent's home." I nibbled her bottom lip. "As much as I want you, this would be wrong of me to take advantage of you." I closed my eyes and she squirmed. She blushed and pulled back. I kissed her forehead and let my lips linger. "Never doubt that I want you, Hermione. You are a beautiful young woman, inside and out and most desirable." I brought my hand up, cupped her breast and my thumb slipped over her pebbled nipple. My right palm came down hard on her bottom in a playful spank gesture. "Get inside before I forget I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

The look she gave me was full of longing but I didn't give in. Some how I managed to stand up, she hugged me and pressed her body to mine, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

I walked away. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't forget how she felt against me, in my hands, in my arms or the taste of her lips and the smell of her hair.

I told myself I'd be anything for her that she needed me to be. But I know now I can't. He may be my twin brother, but I can't be Fred.


End file.
